Save Yourself
by crimsonpuddle
Summary: He had to leave; he had to save himself. "I can survive anything!" -- I couldn't resist. BIG SPOILERS for episode 1 of S3 - particularly the cliffhanger. Pointless Jack/Ianto 'fluff', drabble. --SPOILERS--


**Disclaimer: If I did, Rupesh would still be alive. =C**

-- ATTENTION: MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD. Do not read if you haven't watched series 3 (Children of Earth), episode 1 (Day One). (Unless you want it to be spoiled.) --

A/N: Sorry, but I had to - my muses were going crazy. But I couldn't remember the dialogue, so I made it up. =P Give me some credit; I was a little more focused on the whole Jack-has-a-bomb-inside-him thing. But yeah, I'm a hardcore Janto shipper... how could I resist?  
UPDATE: Thanks to Nyjen for pointing out Jack's correct eye colour! -facepalm-

* * *

**Save Yourself**

A bomb.

It was a bomb. Inside Jack.

It couldn't be!

Before he knew it himself, he was yelling - they had to get out, they just had to! No way was Gwen staying here, not now, not with the baby. And Ianto... So brave, so noble, trying anything he could to save Jack. He had to leave. They both would.

"Get out!" he was telling them, yelling at them. Gwen was first to go - she left through the cog door and out through the Tourist Information office. The lockdown began. Ianto was still working frantically, refusing to leave. There had to be something he could do! He wouldn't leave, not without finding a solution. But he had to. Jack had seen far too many people die, had lost far too many loves. But not him. Not Ianto.

"You have to get out!" he roared over the alarms - or something to that effect, at least. He wasn't sure of what he was saying - only of what needed to be done. And Ianto had to leave - he wouldn't be able to live if Ianto didn't. But Ianto was refusing still. So valiant. Jack grabbed his arm, pulled him towards the invisible lift. And Ianto understood; Jack couldn't bear him to die. He complied - albiet reluctantly.

"But it'll tear you apart!"

"I can survive anything!" But there was no sureness in his voice - no confidence. Could he survive being ripped apart? He had to, for Ianto.

They hesitated, a split second of weakness. Their eyes connected. Jack's: hollow, cold, but filled with fright. Ianto's: blue, soft, swimming with tears. Jack reached behind his lover's neck, a sign of comfort, hope, reassurance. "Go." he said softly. Ianto couldn't. Still connected, they paused. Their eyes seemed to communicate in a thousand languages.

_How can I leave you? _Ianto's mind screamed, _How can you ask me to?! It's only you, Jack, it's only ever you..._

Jack pulled him closer and suddenly their lips were together, caught in a fierce embrace. They delved into each other's mouths with desperation, knowing this could be their last moment together, but not believing. Neither wanted to let go. They pulled closer to each other in panic. Every second counted. Ianto's arms wrapped around Jack's waist and Jack's hands brushed roughly against his neck. They knew the danger - there were precious seconds remaining, but they only wanted to spend them together.

But suddenly, Ianto was on the lift. He was cold; a sudden chill had swept over his body. His neck tingled from the release of Jack's warm hands.

"Jack!" he called down desperately - the lift was already rising. He forced himself to stay still, but he itched to jump down to Jack. He knew his tears were almost spilling, but Jack's expression was unreadable. Was that purposeful? Was he trying to be strong?

All too soon, Ianto was outside. He came to his senses suddenly: the bomb. He had to run. If nothing else, then for Jack. He ran. His legs worked on their own; his mind was telling him to run back to Jack.

The heat was upon him too quickly. He didn't look back, but Ianto could feel the burn of the fire on his skin. He threw himself to the ground, his cheek grazed against the pavement, but that was nothing. He turned back, squinting against the flames. He was breathing heavily, his chest heaving. Gwen was gone. Onlookers were staring. But Ianto didn't care.

He had thoughts for only one man.

_Jack..._

* * *

A/N: Completely pointless fluff, but something had to be done about my squeeing, so there you go. And I know, I can't write kisses for toffee, but it's late, and I'm still squeeing, so that's all you're getting.

And I know what you're (possibly) thinking. The lift didn't go all the way up before the explosion... -sobs- But that was too sad, so this is my version. 'Cause there was a skinless!Guy in the Next Time trailer, and I WON'T let that be Ianto... -meep-


End file.
